


light carries on endlessly

by tonysawickis



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysawickis/pseuds/tonysawickis
Summary: It’s a quiet morning in your shop when she shows up. She’s wearing a white dress under a denim jacket and you’re transfixed.





	light carries on endlessly

**Author's Note:**

> just a little (literally) something i wrote a while back, i figured why not post it? let me know what you guys think!  
> this is entirely unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own

It’s a snowy winter day when you see her. Her cheeks and nose are flushed from the cold, her hands are burrowed in her coat’s pocket and her face is mostly invisible due to the red scarf keeping her warm from the harsh wind. 

But God, is she beautiful.

Months go by and it’s summer when you see her laughing with her friends, but you recognize her. You would recognize those eyes anywhere. She’s wearing a yellow sundress now, and you swear she’s even more beautiful than last time. The flush she’s sporting isn’t from the cold this time and you think it should be summer all year round with the way it makes her shine.

It’s autumn when you begrudgingly walk into a new coffee shop because your favorite closed down, and you see her again. She’s making a drink for a customer in front of you while laughing at something he said. 

You bite your lip begin to turn around, but a voice stops you and you curiously look at the direction where the sound came from. The girl is looking at you expectantly, clearly waiting for you to place your order.

Your eyes flit to the menu behind her but you can’t read a thing and you’re sure she’s bewitched you somehow. 

“Surprise me.” 

It comes out of your mouth before you can stop it and you mentally slap yourself. 

The girls cocks her eyebrow and grins, amused at your antics and hands you your ‘surprise’ five minutes later with a smile on her lips. You don’t go back.

You begin to wonder if the world is messing with you when the girl walks into your bookshop weeks later with a boy holding her hand. He’s got ridiculous hair and a lovesick expression on his face. You scowl and hope they don’t notice you before you slip away and ask Anya to take over.

* * *

You confide in Anya and tell her about this girl you’ve been seeing everywhere. She fakes being sick and tells you you’re disgusting. “Stop being a wimp and go talk to her.” You roll your eyes huff, but you know this was the advice you were looking for.

You gather your courage and walk into the coffee shop the next day, determined to at least have a polite conversation with the girl. 

She’s staring off into the distance this time, and you have time to observe her before you make a fool of yourself. Her hair is in a messy bun on top of her head, blonde curls spilling around her face, making her look otherworldly. The shirt she’s wearing under her apron is covered in paint and you feel your heart swell. 

You take a deep breath before you step into her vision and you stutter your order, avoiding eye contact altogether. You take a glance at her name badge, because you didn’t last time, and learn her name is Clarke. You smile because somehow the name fits her perfectly.

“What are you smiling at?” Clarke asks, glancing at her clothes to see if something is amiss. 

You shake your head, trying to get your mind to co-operate. “I-uh, I like your shirt.” You say as you drag your eyes to hers. Her eyes are blue and you find yourself thinking that if you were a poet you would write thousands of poems about the color of her eyes.

She shakes you out of your thoughts with the cutest snort you’ve ever heard. “It’s actually a really old shirt, I think I stole it from an ex-boyfriend way back in high school. It’s the only shirt I don’t mind getting dirty.” She laughs. “I must’ve grabbed it when I was in a hurry this morning.”

Her manager clears his throat and shoots her a telling glare, she smiles guiltily at you before going back to work.

She writes your name on the cup with a heart next to it.

You drink your vanilla mocha on your way home with a particular blonde on your mind.

* * *

She shows up on your morning run, stunning as ever. 

You’re admiring the park before the day’s rush when she’s suddenly running beside you, not a sweatdrop on her face.

She points at her ears, suggesting you take your headphones off. “I hope you don’t mind me running with you.” She says, a little out of breath.

You shake your head. “Of course not.” You wipe some of the sweat off your forehead, trying to at least look a little decent after an hour of running.

She smiles and your heart beats a little faster. 

You’re sweating buckets and you’re thoroughly soaked when she tells you she’s done with her workout for the day. “I pegged you as more of an athletic type.” 

You wheeze and decide to not tell her you’d been running for quite a while before she showed up. “What makes you think that?”

She laughs and stops running to catch her breath, her hands firmly placed on her hips. “Your body.” Clarke says bluntly, no shame detected.

Your shoe gets stuck behind a loose rock and you lose your balance, it had nothing to do with the girl next to you, of course not.

Clarke laughs at you and calls you a nerd when you explain you didn’t want to stop running when she joined in.

* * *

It’s a quiet morning in your shop when she shows up. She’s wearing a white dress under a denim jacket and you’re transfixed.

You’re not sure if she recognizes you a month after she ran alongside you, but when she approaches you with a wide smile you melt. 

“This place is really hard to find, you know?” Her eyes sparkle as she looks at you and you’re curious to know what’s going through her mind. 

“Yeah? I guess it is a little hidden.” 

She nods and bites her lip. “I’ve been looking for this place for a while.” She pushes off the counter and roams around the bookshelves, curious eyes flitting across the books. “I haven’t seen you in the coffee shop recently.”

Your heart thuds in your ears and you have to suppress a smile because the girl you’ve been pining after hard time looked for you after she noticed your absence. “I’ve been busy.” 

It’s a complete lie, and you have a feeling she knows this too based on her expression. You stopped going there because you hated the way you couldn’t stop thinking about her despites not knowing a single thing about her. 

“Do you want to hang out sometime?” She places a book back in the shelf and approaches you. “You know, when you’re not busy.” She shoots you a cheeky smile and you find yourself laughing.

“I’d like that.”

You beg Anya to help you pick an appropriate outfit to wear, and she does, after making fun of you. “You’re just hanging out with her, Lexa.” 

You know, of course you know. How could you not? But yet, you can’t help but hope. 


End file.
